This invention relates to a dual purpose device that serves as a tailgate for a pickup truck or similar vehicle, as well as a loading ramp. Typical of prior art patents relating to such devices are Bennett, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,417--Combination Loading Ramp and Tailgate Closure Device, Hanson, 4,668,002--Vehicle Tail Gate Ramp Assembly, Gerulf, 5,211,437--Combination Tailgate and Ramp Assembly and Belnap et al., 5,273,335--Truck Ramp/Tailgate.